You're My Life Line
by BlackaddictReader
Summary: Edward left Bella, 6 months later bella wanders into the forest trying to find their meadow but instead finds a boy in the middle of a vamp transformation. Who is this boy? Why does bella feel the need to be with this stranger? Might sound better then summary. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Idea! Oh My God! i'm such an idea whore!**

**Lol Hope you like it and i hope there aren't to many mistakes. oh And i hope it doesn't confuse you!**

* * *

All I could do was stand back and watch them both fight, Dan kept trying to talk but Edward wouldn't let him. I winced with every punch and grab Edward made to Dan. My vision blurred for a second and I couldn't find my voice to tell them to stop.

_One would die,_ I thought, but I was frozen my eyes glued to Dan trying to see any signs of pain. He hasn't 'fed' from me in nearly 2 weeks he was pushing it and he would be the one to die.

The Cullen's were also frozen on the other side of the field their eyes flashing between the boys fighting and me.

Dan caught my attention as he was kicked up off the ground and sent flying into a tree about 50 feet away from me, when he didn't get up I knew something was wrong.

Edward, who I hadn't paid much attention to, ran to Dan's crumpled body which had yet to stand up, but even as far away as I was I could hear him gasping for air.

"How dare you kiss her." Edward whispered but I was able to read his lips to know what he said.

This wasn't the Edward I loved back at forks. This Edward was crazy… he was a savage. I was disgusted to think I ever loved him and yet with every kick he gave to Dan's wheezing body I couldn't find it in me to yell out stop.

Every boom of Edwards's foot connecting to Dan's body sent a terrible shudder through me sickening me to the bone. I felt my body start to quiver as it always does when I'm losing control of my emotions.

"Stop." I whispered my voice airy and broken, but Edward couldn't hear me over his growls.

Edward had stopped kicking Dan by now and now had his head between his hands

And I felt my heart stop for a second.

"Dan." I whispered in the same pathetic tone as earlier, but he heard me.

Dan's arms started moving up to clutch Edwards hands, he started fighting back, breaking free from Edwards grasp and in the same moment he managed to fall to his back and kick Edward with both of his feet in the chin sending him all the way back to the Cullen's side of the field. Emmett grabbed a hold of Edward's middle and the rest grabbed his arms or legs.

And for that I was grateful.

"Dan?" I whispered still unable to move towards him and worried when he didn't respond. He was clutching his chest with both hands breathing hard, and it was only when Dan turned his head to the side and looked at me with his crystal clear blue eyes was I able to run to him.

And run I did, and for once I didn't trip and or fall.

"Dan…Dan…Dan!" I yelled as I got closer and the light in his eyes started to fade.

Dropping to my knees I gently wrapped my arms around him and pulled him towards me.

"Dan." I cried seeing just how much pain Edward caused Dan.

"I'm…okay…" He gasped out but I could tell just how much it cost him to get the words out.

"No your not." I whispered back hugging him even closer and beginning to concentrate on the energy's around me.

I felt the electricity crackle in the air and the hair on my arms stand up.

I thought about Dan and he made me feel, how I wanted him to feel, how I couldn't let him die… not this way.

With my eyes closed I unwrapped one of my arms and held out my hand waiting for him to grab on to it.

When he did I focused all the energy that was building up in me and pushed it out.

With my desperation it was even more powerful than ever before.

I felt the energy leave my body and enter Dan's through out combined hands.

When I heard him gasp and felt his upper body lift up off my knees I knew he was absorbing it and it was healing his wounds.

The electricity died down and I opened my eyes ignoring the slight headache I was getting and leaned down to brush aside Dan's hair to kiss his forehead.

He would be asleep for a few hours, I realized as I laid him down on the grass and stood up to face the Cullen's.

* * *

**So this is a weird story thing that i came up with because i was very very bored. I don't know if i will continue it, since i have so many other stories that need to be updated, but i did start writing the second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_I was bored so i finished writing this chapter! _**

**_It turns out good for you guys!_**

* * *

"_Don't." my voice just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far from too late. He already had._

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

My eyes snapped opened my body gasping for air. Scrambling to a sitting position I tucked my knees under my chin and took deep breaths. His words echoing through my head the words getting louder and louder as my mind played them like repeat on an iPod

Tears misted over my eyes and I clutched my hair muttering, "Stop." repetitively.

6 months. It's been 6 months since he left and even though I'm not in my zombie state of mind anymore it hasn't gotten any easier. I'm able to function now but still it's a less then half asssed attempt. So I don't know if my zombie stage is worse or better then to my…present stage. If that's what you can call it

1:36A.M, my clock read its neon lights casting a red shadow in my room, I'd only been asleep for about 30 minutes.

My breathing finally regulated and I lay on my back staring at the ceiling wiping my eyes.

I looked back at my clock and saw that it was now 5 minutes till 2AM.

Realizing but more like resigned to the fact that I wasn't going to get back to sleep, I got up from bed and quickly collected my things to take a shower.

The cold didn't even bother me anymore, I welcomed actually.

While I saw undressing I thought about my latest nightmare. Now I wouldn't say I'm a masochist but I relished the indescribable pain that came with any thought of…him. It made me feel alive made it more certain that he was real; he said that human memories fade but I'm not going to let him slip from my memories. This pain that feels like that a chunk of my being was ripped out leaving only a giant nasty gaping hole in its wake makes itself know that it wasn't for nothing, my love for him wasn't a 'fling'. My feelings were and are real, even if his weren't.

I went through the motions of showering without really thinking. As I started to wrap myself within the towel a soft knock rang out followed by

"Bella? Are you almost done?"

I cracked open the door and said, "Yeah."

Then started walking to my room without another word.

I had spent quite a while in the shower, and I briefly hoped that Charlie didn't want to take a hot shower. After changing into some jeans and plain long sleeve, I went down stairs to go fix Charlie some breakfast.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked speaking for the first time since coming down the stairs a few minutes ago.

Looking up from my own plate of food, which I had yet to take a bite of, and said with a forced smile, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just asking." He answered.

Another few minutes pasted in silence, the only sound coming from the silverware softly tinkling against the plates, before Charlie stood up taking his empty plate to the sink and say, "I'm off to work."

"Bye." I muttered. I stayed where I was until I heard the cruiser's rumbling engine start up and fade away as he drove towards the station. I stood up, dumping my plate, which was pretty much still full in the trash and went up to my room. I looked around my room for a few seconds then settled on my computers' chair.

I spent an hour on the computer checking my mail. Renée had given up with the messages since I all but stopped replying to them, and when I did, it was only about 2 sentences long.

The clouds cleared up for the first time in months sending a ray of light through my window. I memorized by the light. Next thing I knew I was getting dressed in a cleaner pair of pants and went into Charlie's room and dug out of his closet a blue and black plaid long sleeve.

I put that over my own tank top and headed down stairs.

With 30 minutes I parked the car where the road ended and turned it off.

I looked out the passengers towards the trail, that wasn't the trail I was going to use.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I just felt this need to go to the meadow.

Needless to say, I fell down a lot but I still went on.

I looked at my watch and saw it now 8 and honestly I was starting to freak out, when I suddenly saw the familiar opening in light.

I felt relieved small smile make its way to my lips and I walked a bit faster and was soon back in the meadow; it was as beautiful as ever all it's wild flowers in the assortment of colors blending together, only then it wasn't.

My attention drifted away from the meadow, and I started walking out, veering to the left. I felt this invisible pull driving me forward to walk for another 30 minutes.

I knew I arrived to where I was being pulled to when I stopped and saw a cabin.

My heart started pounding as I heard sounds of muffled screaming, but that didn't stop me from slowly walking towards the wooden door.

I lifted my hand to knock, but then just chose to open it.

I gasped.

* * *

**What did you think!  
Review please!**


	3. Please Read

******I've come to terms, that I'm not going to finish a majority of my stories, so because of this I shall be posting a chapter what is titled summary/overview where I tell you what i had planned for the story. **

**Stay tuned for the Summary/Overview for this story. I'm sorry for those who genuinely enjoyed my**** stories. I just can't write what i'm not passionate about.**

**In my years of reading fanfic, I've seen people put their stories up for..adoption? **

**If any of you are interested in adopting one of my stories, please don't be shy. just send me a direct message or even mention your desire in a review. (please be logged in though, so I can contact you later) I'm sure we can work out an arrangement. **

**The stories that I plan to finish are I'm Mute, Let Me Help, and Can You Be There? **


End file.
